The Academy of the Gifted
by AlyCat143
Summary: The Academy with a secret, five girls with another secret. One needs to be protected, the other does the protecting. They need focus, but how are they supposed to focus when love gets in the way? Contest/Ikari/Poke/OldRival/OCXOC
1. Chapter 1

…**.**

"_Blaze, Zephyr, hurry up!_"

Two female figures ran across the rooftop of a large building, the light from the moon behind dark clouds only able to show some of their features.

One girl was quite a few inches taller than the girl running in front of her. She had short chocolate brown hair that was tied up in a high pony, although most of the hair framing her face wasn't long enough, so it just stayed framing her face. The bottom half of her face was covered, only leaving her sapphire eyes showing. She was wearing a black long sleeve turtleneck with long black leggings and black converse with red laces. Around her neck was a flash drive necklace.

The girl in front of her was about 4' 10", and had caramel hair with a light brown under layer. Her hair was up in a high pony, which reached to just above the base of her neck. The bottom half of her face, too, was covered, leaving her vibrant green eyes showing. She was wearing a black long sleeve turtleneck with a black over the shoulder T-shirt over. She had black leggings that stopped at the knee, where black high top boots with orange laces took over.

That was when it started raining.

"Oh, lovely," Blaze hissed as the two continued to run. _"Petal, we're trying, how is it holding up over there?"_

"_I'm doing OK, but please hurry up! God, this would be so much easier if Aqua and Shadow Princess were here._"

Zephyr snorted. "Tell me about it!"

Then they heard it. A bunch of gunshots from behind them.

"Dammit!" Blaze cursed, and pulled Zephyr down, the rain still beating down on them. They finally managed to reach the edge of the building, and in between the next building was a large gap, the only thing that they could possibly use to go across was a metal wire, that wasn't as thick as the two would like.

"Blaze, go first, you have the data," Zephyr ordered, pushing her companion towards the wire, all the while pulling out her own gun, and attempted to shoot at the many men behind them, the gunshots being slightly muffled by the pounding rain. Slowly, Zephyr started backing up along the wire, well aware of how risky it was, especially going backwards. A yelp from Blaze made Zephyr turn her attention. "What's wrong?"

"We're trapped!" Blaze replied shakily as she pulled her own gun out. Suddenly, pain erupted in her right shoulder, and she screamed in pain.

Zephyr took a nervous step backward, only to misplace her step and slip on the wire. She let out a surprised yelp as she grabbed onto Blaze to try and stop herself from falling, only to bring her down too. Zephyr winced as she held onto the wire with her right hand, and Blaze's left hand in her own, suspending them above the high drop that would kill them.

Blaze grit her teeth and looked up, trying to ignore the rain dropping on her face, and saw the men at the edge of the buildings, pointing their guns towards them.

"_Petal, help! Red forty-two!"_ Zephyr managed to think as she gripped onto the wire that was starting to cut into her skin. To try and avoid getting shot, Zephyr started to rock herself and Blaze back and forth, so they started swinging.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, feeling the fresh wound and blood drip down her arm. "I'm sorry," Zephyr whispered as the grip on the wire loosened, and soon the two were free falling down to the pavement below.

Zephyr and Blaze shut their eyes tightly as the ground neared them, only to not hit the ground. The two hesitantly opened their eyes, and glanced at each other before looking up, hearing a maniacal laughter from above.

They hadn't even noticed the whir of a helicopter from the heavy rain pounding down, but they were relieved to see their other associate, Petal, with her trusty Chikorita beside her, using it's vines to keep Zephyr and Blaze from falling flat and killing themselves.

Petal was a little taller than Blaze, and had long brown hair that was tied in a tight braid and extended to the small of her back. Her grass green eyes were shining, a hint of a smile showing under her black half sleeved turtleneck. On her arms were green fingerless gloves. She was wearing long leggings with black high-heeled boots.

Slowly, Zephyr started getting pulled up to the helicopter as it slowly moved away from the building and the gunmen. Petal pulled her into the helicopter.

"No, no! You should have pulled May up first! She was shot!" Zephyr said, her eyebrows creased with worry. "Leaf, help me!" She said as she grabbed Chikorita's vines and started tugging.

Leaf quickly grabbed onto the vines, then spotted some blood on the vine and her eyes widened. "Ari, you're bleeding!" She tossed her head back and shouted, "Solidad! We need to get some medical attention, ASAP!"

"We just have to get May," Aria said, ignoring the burning pain in her hand, and reached down to help the bullet-wounded girl up. Once May was safely in the helicopter, Chikorita retracted her vines, and waited for further instructions as Leaf and Aria studied May.

May's face was pale, and she was breathing heavily. Aria quickly ripped the turtleneck off of her mouth and nose, to allow more air to come to the short haired brunette. Blood was pouring out of the bullet wound in her right shoulder, and her chest was heaving.

Aria pressed her hands against the wound as Leaf continued to call for Solidad, who rushed over with a rather large medical kit. The two quickly moved out of the way so May could be tended to.

"Aria, you need to be tended to as well!" Leaf hissed, trying to grab the caramel haired girl's hand, who continued to refuse.

"No! Not until May is finished! She's in a critical state right now, we need to be glad that she was shot on her right, and not her left," Aria growled as she looked over at May once again, who's face contorted in pain and her breathing became harder. "Chikorita, use Aromatherapy to calm May down!"

The Pokémon quickly complied, even if Aria wasn't her trainer, and May seemed to calm down slightly.

The rest of the helicopter ride seemed to go slowly as May was still being tended to. Aria finally allowed Leaf to check out her hand.

Leaf grimaced. "Oh god, Mari, this is really bad!"

It was true. Aria's palm was ripped to shreds, some skin just bloodied and flapping loosely, and only some skin actually still stuck to the hand. It was bleeding heavily still, and her arm was stained with her blood.

"Alright, Leaf, help me move May onto the cot," Solidad said. Leaf nodded and quickly went over, ordering Chikorita to use her vines to hold May's waist up while Leaf and Solidad took her legs and shoulder blades. Carefully, they moved the girl onto the cot.

"Now you need to tend Ari," Leaf said motioning towards the short girl.

Aria winced as Solidad checked out her hand. "Mariana Roxy Maple! You're damn lucky you're ambidextrous, because this is going to need to be sewed up, and wrapped up for a while!" Solidad scolded, while Aria grimaced, and leaned back to brace herself for the pain.

…**.**

"So, how ya feeling?" Aria asked.

May gave her an incredulous stare. "We're on a rock climbing wall, thirty feet in the air," she deadpanned. "What the hell would you think?"

Aria pouted, and continued to struggle with climbing with one hand. "Gah! How do people do it?" Aria's hand hadn't healed completely, and the scars were really starting to annoy her whenever she wanted to outstretch her hand.

May on the other hand, had healed up quite well. There was only a small scar where the bullet wound was, and if it bothered her, May definitely didn't show it. "Where'd Leafy-poo say she was going again?"

"Uh…" Aria looked at her with a blank face. "I think to the garden…" Momentarily forgetting that her right hand had the scars, she placed it on a rock with all her weight, before quickly retracting and cradling it with her left hand, causing her to slowly fall down the wall, thanks to the safety rope. "OOW!"

May just laughed at her antics, which earned her a glare. With a huff, Aria unstrapped herself. "I'm going to help dad analyze the flash drive. Laterz~"

May watched her quickly run out of the room and gaped. She quickly slid down the wall and unhooked herself, then chased after the caramel haired girl screaming, "HEY! I called helping dad analyze the flash drive! I got it!"

Aria's hysterical laughter could be heard as May chased her through the halls of the mansion. As she rounded a corner, however, May stopped short to find Aria leaning against a wall casually with her Lucario next to her. Aria smirked, and pushed herself off of the wall.

"So, what do you say we have a race? Blaze and Zephyr?"

May grinned, before putting two fingers in her mouth, and whistling. "It's so on!"

A couple seconds later, May's strongest and most trustworthy Pokémon appeared. May quickly jumped on Blaziken's back, so she was having a piggyback ride. She glanced over at Aria, and found that she did the same with Lucario.

"Okay, we're going to find dad to help analyze the flash drive," Aria explained.

"Alright! Ready, set…GO!"

In a flash, the two Pokémon took off, only looking like a blur to the human eye. Blaziken quickly took the lead, and May caught a glimpse of Aria's mouth moving, but couldn't hear. That didn't matter though; May could see what was happening. The Lucario gained speed, then jumped up over May and Blaziken, causing them to slow down so they wouldn't get hit when Aria landed. May watched as Lucario easily did a flip, then put on an extra burst of speed as soon as he touched the ground.

May's eyes narrowed. "Blaziken."

The fire type Pokémon didn't need any other command to know what to do. In an instant, Blaziken and May copies were made, and each used Quick Attack to surpass the caramel colored girl in front. Now, May was in the front with a bunch of copies behind her, blocking the way.

"Hey!" Aria whined. "That's cheating!"

May just turned her head around and stuck her tongue out before she rounded the corner, and gained more speed, leaving Aria and Lucario.

Aria shot a stink eye and May's retreating figure. "Well, poo."

…**.**

When Aria finally arrived, May had stolen her position of leaning against the wall.

"Took you long enough."

Aria stuck her tongue out. "Whatever." She jumped off Lucario, then thanked him before the two fighting Pokémon went back to the dojo. "So, let's go analyze that flash drive!"

The two girls hooked their arms and walked up to a closed door with a keypad by the handle. May typed in the password, and the door clicked. Aria then opened the door, and the two walked in.

"Hey dad," the two chorused. Then they noticed a long haired brunette girl standing behind the man in the chair, looking at the screen with interest.

"Hey," Leaf and Norman said as he typed something in on the keyboard. A large X appeared on the screen and he groaned. Leaf rolled her eyes and leaned over the man to type something. A couple seconds later the screen became white and made a pleasant sound, before it turned black and a bunch of code started popping up on the screen.

Aria and May ran over to the screen, and scanned the contents. The three girls' eyes widened, while Norman called for Solidad.

"Norman," Leaf started. They only called him by his first name when they were on business. "This is looking bad!"

"LaRousse Academy for Geniuses…isn't that the academy you stationed Dawn and Misty at?" May exclaimed, while furrowing her brow. "The one with the secret Spy School?"

Norman looked at them and nodded with a serious look. "Yes, I stationed them there because we heard that the Giovanni organization was going to do something, but now that we know exactly what, I need to send you girls over there. You will give Dawn and Misty a briefing there. We leave at three hours, I'll have Solidad call the school. Now, go pack. Hurry!"

The three girls nodded, before dashing out of the room and towards their shared room.

…**.**

After they finished packing, they went to the elevator and pressed the last button. A couple seconds later, the door opened to reveal a large underground room with every single Pokémon you could imagine, legendaries included.

May put her fingers to her mouth and whistled once again, catching every Pokémon's attention. They all lined up.

"Alright, we've got a sudden mission," Aria started. "A serious one, too. We're taking our strongest, one legendary, and the rest ones that we can use to disguise us, that are also powerful. May, you're up."

The short haired brunette nodded and took a step forward, all the while scanning the crowd of Pokémon. "Blaziken is my obvious choice," Nodding, the Pokémon stepped forward. "Next I'll take…Suicune, Skitty, Beautifly, Glaceon, and Charizard." Each Pokémon stepped forward, and May returned them all into their pokeballs before clipping them onto her charm bracelet.

Leaf stepped up next. "Okay, Gallade, Celebi, Chikorita, Salamence, Ivysaur, and Wigglytuff." Each Pokémon stepped forward, and like May, Leaf returned them and clipped them onto her charm bracelet.

"Okay, Lucario, uhm…Victini, Altaria, Luxio, Mudkip, and uh…Eevee?" The six Pokémon stepped forward, although Eevee slightly hesitant.

May looked at her sister. "Are you sure you want two baby Pokémon on your team?"

Mudkip and Eevee looked down, ears drooping slightly, then started to take steps backwards.

"Yes, I'm sure! This'll be good for them. They need experience they can no longer be deemed as baby Pokémon!" Aria declared, grinning towards the two Pokémon before returning them and clipping the pokeballs onto her charm bracelet.

"Alright, the rest of you! Don't start another Civil War while we're gone –and Munchlax and Snorlax, don't eat all your food in the first five minutes! Alright, wish us luck!" Leaf ordered before the three went back into the elevator.

They quickly arrived at the ground level floor again, before heading back to their room. "What's the time, Leaf?" May asked.

Leaf checked her watch. "We've got about forty-four minutes until we leave on the private jet to LaRousse."

"Kay!" Aria grinned as they opened the door to their room, before stopping short.

On each of their beds were a uniform. A white dress shirt with plaid colored cuffs, and a colored ribbon. The skirt plaid and colored as well. May's and Aria's color was yellow, while Leaf's was blue. Each had a black blazer, except for Aria, who had a black sweatshirt type sweater.

"Oh, so just because I'm short, I don't get a blazer?" Was her comment as she went to inspect the uniform.

"Mari and May are in Uxie yellow, while Leaf and Misty are in Azelf blue, and Dawn is in Mesprit pink." Norman explained as he stood in the doorway. "Uxie is the normal skill level, Azelf is advanced, and Mesprit is special."

"Wait, so they divide the students by skill level?" May asked. "_Great _way to get bullied, isn't it?"

Norman rolled his eyes and turned. "Just get changed, and we'll leave."

The girls quickly got changed, and grabbed their suitcases before heading out to meet Norman in the back yard, where the runway was. They quickly loaded their luggage and boarded the plane.

"So," Norman started after they had taken off. "Since the Spy School is secret, most of the students at the Academy are just there to develop their gifted talents. Aria and May will be in the gifted music program," The two high-fived. "While Leaf will be in the art program," She grinned. "Misty is in the athletics program, while Dawn is in the fashion design program. You will all have some classes together, and in the mornings and after school, you will be in Spy School. Solidad will go there, posed as the athletics teacher and school nurse for both the Spy School and regular school.

Also, you will not be bearing the last name 'Maple' seeing as it's quite known with because of our company, so Dawn and Misty came up with the last name of 'Green'. Aria and May will pose as fraternal twins, seeing as they are closest in age, while Dawn is the oldest, Misty being the second oldest, and Leaf being the third. You may say that you are all adopted if you wish, and please don't use your full skill while in Spy School." Norman finished.

Each girl nodded, and prepared for the long plane ride.

**Well, what do you think?**

**Please Review, it makes me update faster, and well…they motivate me, and make me feel like people are actually reading this…**

**See you later**

**~Aly**


	2. Chapter 2

…**.**

"_This is you're pilot speaking, Maple-ey-o's! Just saying that we'll be landing soon, so strap up or something like that!_"

The girls giggled at their pilot, Kevin. He and the Maples were close.

Leaf quickly buckled her seat, while Aria and May sat down simultaneously and buckled in at the same time as well. Leaf raised an eyebrow, and they stuck their tongues out. "We're practicing! We're supposed to act like twins, remember?"

"Riiight," Leaf grinned. "I'm just excited that we'll be able to see Dawn and Misty after four months!"

"Yeah," Aria and May said, their faces mirroring the long haired brunette's.

Just moments after, the plane landed, and the door opened.

"Girls, we will go see the headmaster right away, then you will go straight to Spy classes. Real classes start at eight-thirty, and ends at three-thirty. Spy classes will take over from four to seven. It's four forty-five AM right now, so we will make the meeting brief." Norman instructed as they stood up. "Your clothing will be brought to your dorms, so don't worry about that."

The three nodded, then headed towards the door, where they could see the large school.

"Wow…it's huge!" May gaped as she and her sisters walked down the stairs. "How many do we have to protect?"

"A lot." Leaf answered grimly as they entered the school, Solidad and Norman in the lead. Quickly, they found the headmaster's office, and entered the room. By instinct, Leaf, May, and Aria lined up in alphabetical order: Leaf, Aria, then May. They stood straight, as if they were receiving a mission.

"Good morning, Headmaster Hayden," the girls chorused, and bowed. "We are honored to be here and protect the school."

Headmaster Hayden looked at the girls with serious eyes. He had dark green hair, and emerald eyes. "Thank you, girls. I understand that two of you have already been enrolled here. I'm not sure how much help we'll really need though, we do have a Spy School here."

"I'm sure your Spy School is top notch, sir," Aria started. "But even so, they have never experienced missions that we have, and most likely don't know how dangerous this situation really is, which is exactly why we're here. I honestly doubt that there is an equal amount of Spy students there are Gifted students, so the majority of the student population would still be in danger. I apologize if I'm being rude, but I only say this with good intention."

"Yes, well, we will see what the outcome is, I guess." Headmaster Hayden said. "While it is true that my students have most likely not experienced real life missions like you, they are very skilled –"

"And we very well understand that, sir," May cut in, despite the glare Norman and Solidad sent her and Aria. "We just want to let you know that if your students fail to protect the Gifted students, then we are here. We are, after all, _Professional _Agents."

With that, the three girls bowed once again. "Headmaster Hayden, it was very nice meeting you, but we should really be heading to Spy School now. Have a nice day." Leaf said before walking out, her sisters in tow. Once they were well enough away from the headmaster, Leaf sighed. "It seems that he doesn't know the full story of why we're here."

Aria shrugged and waved it off. "Whatever. He's just going to be surprised, I guess. It doesn't change what we know."

"Anyway," May cut in before grabbing her sisters' arms. "Let's go!"

…**.**

"Alright class, before we start Poison 101, I'm going to introduce three new students!" the teacher, Janine, announced.

From the back of the class, Dawn and Misty exchanged confused looks as the class burst into a wave of whispers.

"_New kids? Who do you think they could be?"_

"_I don't know," _Dawn replied. _"But we should keep our guard up, we don't know what could happen."_

"Alright, come on in," Janine said, looking towards the door with everyone else.

The door opened, and Misty and Dawn's eyes widened, before their face broke into a grin.

From the middle of the class, a girl snorted. "Two Uxies and an Azelf? Losers."

The five sisters scowled before Dawn and Misty jumped up. "No way!" they squealed, before running up to the front of the classroom.

May, Aria and Leaf grinned before they went into a large, happy group hug. "What are you guys doing here?" Dawn, yet again, squealed.

The three younger sisters exchanged glances, before tapping their noses, making Dawn and Misty narrow their eyes.

"We'll talk about this later," Leaf whispered, then turned to face the class, along with the rest of the Maple sisters. "Hi, I'm Leaf…Green, mainly grass trainer, Azelf skill level."

Next was Aria. "I'm Aria Green, all types. Trainer with a coordination touch, Uxie. Hurt me, or my sisters, and I will track you down, cut you up, and turn those slices into paste. Nice to meet you!"

The class was slightly silent, before the same girl rolled her eyes. "You talk big for just an _Uxie_. What the hell are you doing, being near a Mesprit, and that Azelf? You're just trash –"

Misty glared. "Shut up, or I'll make you, Brittney. Don't underestimate me, or my sisters, or _you'll _be in a living hell. Now, I think May still needs to introduce herself."

"Thanks Mist," May grinned towards her sister. "The name's May Mmm –Green! All types coordinator, Uxie."

Aria took the time to study Brittney. She had bleach blonde hair, which was obviously dyed because of her dark brown roots. She had icy blue eyes, and she guessed it was a pretty face, but nothing compared to Dawn or her other sisters. She was obviously a Mesprit, not by just the clothes, but because of her attitude to her and May.

Brittney met Aria's gaze, and scoffed before examining her nails, causing Aria to clench her fists.

"_Mari, calm down," _Leaf's voice came into her mind as May grabbed her clenched fist. _"She's just another 'pretty girl.'"_

"Alright, since you already seem to know Misty and Dawn, why don't you go sit with them in the back?"

May glanced over at her older sisters and smirked. _"Perfect vantage point?"_

The two only smirked in return as they headed towards the back. "Gah!"

The four of them turned around to see May flat on her face, a smirking green haired boy in the desk next to her. "Wow, clumsy much?"

Both Aria and May sent him a glare as Aria helped her sister up. "Thanks, Maria," she breathed out, before continuing to follow the rest of the Maple sisters.

"_Okay, who the hell was that, and why did he just trip me?"_ May seethed as she sat down. _"And what do you guys even do in these classes? We already know everything!"_

"_That was Drew Hayden –"_

"_The headmaster's son? _Great _a stuck up, arrogant daddy's boy to deal with." _Aria thought darkly. _"And yeah, what the hell do you guys do in this school?"_

"_Actually, two daddy's boys. Drew has an adopted brother, Coulter." _Misty said.

"_Joy." _Aria rolled her eyes.

"_And to answer the 'what the hell do we do in this class?' question, we either doodle, or play telepathic games." _Dawn replied, before her thoughts became serious. _"What are you guys doing here?"_ Then Dawn's eye's lingered to the single yellow fingerless glove on Aria's right hand. _"Is that supposed to be some kind of fashion statement?"_

Leaf, May, and Aria winced. _"It's a long story. We'll tell you later. So what's the schedule like?"_

"_Academic classes in the morning, then training after school."_

"_Yay."_

…**.**

May stretched her arms over her head. "Oh dear lord, that was so boring!"

"It was only three hours. May, we still have eleven more hours of school left, around four of them being physical activity, but still." Leaf laughed as they packed up their books. Then she noticed two boys walking towards the five sisters, one with black hair, and the other with purple. "Who are they?"

Dawn giggled before latching onto the purple haired one's arm, causing his face to go slightly pink. "This is my boyfriend, Paul!"

Leaf, Aria and May slowly raised their eyebrows, then turned to Misty, who blushed and took the black haired boy's hand. "And this is my boyfriend, Ash."

The three younger Maples exchanged glances. _"Well, looks like all of us are going to explain something, hmm?"_

Dawn and Misty blushed. "Anyway," Misty said. "We should probably eat something before going to normal classes!"

May, Aria, and Ash all perked up at that statement, before running out of the classroom, Ash pulling Misty along with him. They passed the green haired boy on the way, along with a black haired boy, and brunette boy.

"Ash, slow down!" Misty yelped, all the while Aria jumped onto May's back screaming, "Onwards my hungry steed!"

The Maples were slightly ridiculous when they weren't on mission mode.

They quickly arrived at the cafeteria and ate. The three having immense piles of food, while Dawn had a salad with orange juice, and Misty and Leaf had pancakes with orange juice.

"Paul, Ash, what are you doing with two _Uxies_?" an arrogant voice sneered in front of their table.

"I personally think Uxie is a very sweet and caring Pokémon. Besides, he tutors me in math," May muttered.

"What was that, Uxie?"

Ash stopped from his eating to glare at the green haired boy. "Lay off, Drew. They're really awesome, and they're Misty's sisters! May and Aria are actually really cool for Uxies!"

Aria and May looked over at Ash and smiled graciously. "Thanks Ash." They chorused, then continued to eat.

"I don't understand what you see in those two Uxies. All they do is eat. They're probably useless," the other black haired boy, the one standing next to Drew, said.

Aria clenched her fist, then winced, realizing it was her right hand. May noticed, and shot her a worried glance. "You okay, Mari?" she whispered, although it could still be heard due to the hearing of the Spy school students.

"Wait, I thought your name was Aria?" Ash asked, confused.

Leaf decided to answer, giving Aria a weary look as she bit her lip. "Aria is just a nickname. Her real name is –"

"Don't. Say. It." Aria hissed, then winced again. Finally, Dawn grabbed her hand gently and inspected it.

"What did you do? You're bleeding through your glove!" she gasped.

Aria ripped her hand away and stood up. "I'll tell you later. I need to visit Solidad again. God, she's going to be pissed."

Before any of them could do anything, Aria stalked off.

Leaf sighed under her two older sisters' hard stairs. "That girl is so reckless. May and I will tell you later, when we're somewhere…private."

"And who are you?" the brunette boy said, and winked at Leaf. "Haven't I seen you some place?"

"Yes, that's why I don't go there anymore," Leaf replied nonchalantly, not even bothering to look at him.

The boy frowned. No one was able to resist his charm before. He shook his head before putting his charming smile on his face and held his hand out. "I'm Gary. Can I have your name?"

"No," Leaf deadpanned before taking a sip of orange juice. "Don't you already have one?"

The small group snickered. "Well, Gary, looks like your charms doesn't work on the new girl," the black haired Hayden smirked.

"Shut up, Coulter."

"Anyway," Leaf said, pushing her empty plate away and taking May's hand. "I want to see how Ari is, and you need to get a check up."

"What? No! I'm fine!" May protested, ignoring the looks Misty and Dawn were giving her.

Leaf rolled her eyes and dragged her out of her seat. "I don't care if you're a fast healer, you were still hurt, and I'm sure Solidad wants to give you a check up too."

May sighed in defeat. "Fiine."

Dawn and Misty shared a look before standing up. "We're coming too."

…**.**

"What the hell happened to you?" Dawn screeched.

Aria rolled her eyes as Solidad continued to wrap her hand. "Just a small mission mishap. Also, we found out what he wants with the school. Thanks, Solidad."

"No problem," the woman smiled, then turned to the short haired brunette. "Now, I want to check your shoulder."

Dawn's eyebrow crept up. "And _what _exactly happened to your shoulder?"

May winced as she took her blazer off, and started to unbutton the top of her shirt so only her shoulder was showing. "Nothing."

"Yeah, like the nothing with Aria's shredded hand?"

"Okay, fine. I was shot. Happy?"

Dawn's eyes only widened. "You were WHAT? Oh, I knew I shouldn't have left the younger ones alone! You guys were going on dangerous missions while I was here getting a _boyfriend_! How could I have been so reckless? I should have been the one getting injured, not you two –"

"Dawn –"

"Why the hell did we let the do this, Misty? I can't believe we did this –"

"Dawn –"

"We should really just use Celebi to turn time back so I was the one that stayed and you guys left –"

"DAWNA SIERRA MAPLE!" Misty screamed, threatening to take out her mallet. "Will you stop rambling? What's done is done, and they're fine, and living! Meanwhile, we have classes to get to, so May, button up your shirt, and let's go!"

"Kay!"

**It's a little short, but...meh, I guess?**

**Review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

…**.**

Normal classes were boring. Even more boring than morning Spy School.

"Miiiistyyy," May whined. "What class do we have next?"

Misty's eye twitched. "We have Talents next. _Thank god, that means I'm away from you_."

May pouted. "I heard that."

Misty just stuck her tongue out at her sister. Then the bell rang. May quickly dashed out of the room, and headed towards her locker, which she hadn't opened yet. Then she came to a realization. "Awww DAMMIT!"

May didn't know the combination. Without a thought, she slammed her head against the locker. Then, a thought popped into her mind as her face became slightly devious. She quickly reached into her messenger bag before pulling out a wire.

"May, what the hell are you doing to your locker?" Aria asked as she neared her sister. She was holding a Blitzle striped, orange rhinestone bedazzled guitar case.

May smiled sheepishly. "Uh…nothing?"

"Really? Because 'nothing' looks like using a string of grenades to blow your locker up," Aria deadpanned, before glancing around and hissing, "Now get those back in your bag before you attract attention! You know you could have just used some telekinesis to open it!"

May blinked. "Right! Ahahaha…" she quickly grabbed the string of grenades and quickly stuffing them back into her bag. "Sometimes I forget that you don't always have to blow things up to get your way…sorry?"

Aria rolled her eyes. "Whatever, let's just hurry up and get to Talents!"

May nodded, then stared at her lock. For a second, her eyes glowed red, then the lock glowed red before turning itself. It clicked open, and she grinned before grabbing the door and holding it open completely, to find a guitar case that was Girafarig printed, and bedazzled with red rhinestones. "When did that get in here?"

"Dad had people put it in, like with mine," Aria replied, holding her guitar case up. Then she grabbed May's wrist loosely, careful of her hand, and dragged her through the halls.

Then the bell rang, signaling for students to get to class. May and Aria's eyes widened before they dashed through the hall. May quickly dashed through the music room door, and dragged Aria in.

"Well, now that everyone's here," their teacher, Roxie (a gym leader in the new Black/White 2 game) smirked.

"Hey Roxie –"

"Yeah?" Aria's head shot towards the student. Her eyes widened. "Sorry, that's my middle name…hehehe awkward."

"Anyways, I want to hear the newbie _Uxies _sing. I bet it'll be a laugh!"

That was when Aria and May realized that the boy was, indeed, Coulter Hayden. And sure enough, the boy next to him was Drew.

"_Yaaay." _May thought sarcastically.

"_Tell me about it." _Aria rolled her eyes, then smirked. _"Let's show them what Maples are made of."_

May developed a smirk that mirrored her sister's. "Hey Roxie," she said sweetly, and batted her eyelashes. "We'd be delighted to sing a song! We haven't really practiced in a while, but we're up for it!"

Drew raised an eyebrow at May's sweet, innocent smile.

"_You take drums, I'll take keyboard?" _May suggested, and Aria nodded. "Well, let's go, Mari!"

Aria smiled, and the two placed their guitar cases against the wall, then bounded towards the mini stage. May quickly took her place at the keyboard, then positioned the mic., and Aria did the same with the drums.

"_What song?"_

May glanced back at Aria, and smiled. _"Let's show them that Uxies can be amazing too."_

(_Aria, _**May, **_**Both**_)

"_I wouldn't wanna be anybody else_

**hey**

_You made me insecure,_

_Told me I wasn't good enough._

_But who are you to judge_

_When you're a diamond in the rough?_

_I'm sure you got some things_

_You'd like to change about yourself._

_But when it comes to me_

_I wouldn't want to be anybody else._

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

_I'm no beauty queen_

_I'm just beautiful me_

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

_You've got every right_

_To a beautiful life_

_C'mon_

_**Who says, who says you're not perfect?**_

_**Who says you're not worth it?**_

_**Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?**_

_**Trust me, that's the price of beauty**_

_**Who says you're not pretty?**_

_**Who says you're not beautiful?**_

_**Who says?**_

**It's such a funny thing**

**How nothing's funny when it's you**

**You tell 'em what you mean**

**But they keep whiting out the truth**

**It's like a work of art**

**That never gets to see the light**

**Keep you beneath the stars**

**Won't let you touch the sky**

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

**I'm no beauty queen**

**I'm just beautiful me**

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

**You've got every right**

**To a beautiful life**

**C'mon**

_**Who says, who says you're not perfect?**_

_**Who says you're not worth it?**_

_**Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?**_

_**Trust me, that's the price of beauty**_

_**Who says you're not pretty?**_

_**Who says you're not beautiful?**_

_**Who says?**_

_Who says you're not star potential?_

**Who says you're not presidential?**

_Who says you can't be in movies?_

_**Listen to me, listen to me**_

_Who says you don't pass the test?_

**Who says you can't be the best?**

_**Who said, who said?**_

_**Won't you tell me who said that?**_

_**Yeah, who said?**_

_Who says, who says you're not perfect? _**(Yeah)**

**Who says you're not worth it?****(**_Yeah yeah_**)**

_Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? _**(Ooooh)**

**Trust me, that's the price of beauty****(**_Hey yeah, beauty_**)**

_Who says you're not pretty? _**(Who said?)**

**Who says you're not beautiful?****(**_I'm just beautiful me_**)**

_Who says?_

_**Who says, Who says, you're not perfect?"**_

_**Who says you're not worth it?**_

_**Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?**_

_**Who says, who says you're not perfect?**_

_**Who says you're not worth it?**_

_**Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?**_

_**Trust me, that's the price of beauty**_

_**Who says you're not pretty?**_

_**Who says you're not beautiful?**_

_**Who says?**_

_**Who says you're not perfect?**_

_**Who says you're not worth it?**_

_**Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?**_

_Trust me, _**(yeah)**_ that's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty? __**(Who says you're not beautiful?)**_

_**Who says?**__"_

They trailed the last note, eyes closed with small smiles on their faces. When they opened them again, they looked at each other and grinned, before scanning the class.

The music talent students looked surprised, while Roxie was just grinning. "Nice! Alright, I've decided that we're going to have a free period, so practice whatever you want!"

The 'twins' grinned at each other before pushing each other to get to their guitars, careful of their injuries. Then, Aria tripped, accidently pulling May down with her, causing the two to burst into a fit of giggles.

"They're very _strange _Uxies, aren't they?" May heard Drew whisper to his brother, who nodded.

Aria and May stopped giggling then just walked the rest of the way to their guitars.

…**.**

"This is a really long day," Leaf muttered as the Maples changed into black shorts and a T-shirt for physical Spy training.

Misty shrugged and started to exit the change room towards the gym. "You get used to it, so it's fine, but after this, we're definitely going to talk, right?"

"Do we really need to answer that? You-know-who has already ordered us to, and we were going to anyway." May rolled her eyes.

"You know Voldemort?!"

The Maples gave a surprised yelp, then spun around quickly to see Ash's smiling face. They let out a breath, then cast a glance to Misty, asking her to take care of it.

Misty rolled her eyes then walked over to Ash, somehow getting him engaged into a different conversation.

"Way to go, Mist," Leaf, May, and Aria muttered. The glanced over at their favorite bluenette, who was stretching, and took her example.

"So, I heard there was going to be a new teacher," Dawn started as she easily went down into the splits. "Wonder who it is."

Leaf, Aria, and May shared knowing looks, and smirked. "Solidad."

Dawn swiveled around to stare at her younger sisters, before her face broke into a grin. "Solidad?! Really! This is great! Time to show these guys what hard work is really like!"

Solidad was the Maple sisters' personal Spy Trainer. She taught them everything they knew, from Leaf being an electronic master, Dawn being the poison master, May being an explosives master, and Misty and Aria being the fighting and weapon masters. They started training to be a Spy only at age seven, and Solidad didn't take it easy on them at all.

"_Oh, this is going to be fun."_ The four of them thought.

That was when Solidad entered, her long hair into a high pony, like the rest of the Maples, and a look on her face that said 'Get out if you think this is going to be easy.'

Misty glanced over and grinned. _"Well, this Spy School just became a whole lot more interesting!"_

The five sisters shared a look. _"Tell me about it."_

**Yeah, this chapter is kinda short, and a filler, but it all leads up to other things :)**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

…**.**

"I'm Solidad, your new physical trainer, and by the looks of things, I need to get you all in shape," the pink haired woman announced. The Maples scanned the Spy students' faces, and smirked. "I researched what you all did in physical training before, and it looks like this school is in need of major improvement. So, we are going to have a Pokémon battle tournament."

A friend of Brittney's snorted. "A Pokémon battle? We're training to be SPIES, not Pokémon masters!"

"Oh no she didn't," Dawn muttered, her sisters nodding in agreement.

Solidad smirked in an almost evil way, making the students gulp. "Well, if you let me finish explaining, you would know that you will be fighting along side your Pokémon." She took her gaze off of the girl, Kailee, and scanned the crowd of students. "Being a spy isn't only about training yourself. Pokémon are your partners, and they could change the outcome completely. Now any other statements or questions? No? Good. Everyone, onto the bleachers and the battles will be announced."

There weren't many Spy students, only around twenty. The Maples smirked when they found out that they would be against Brittney and her friends. Dawn against a girl named Casey, Misty against Kailee, Leaf against Grace, May against Lesley, and Aria against Brittney herself. The last girl of Brittney's posse was slightly scared to find out that she'd be fighting against Gary, and when she protested that it's unfair that she has to battle against a guy, Solidad gave another lecture.

"Do you think it matters if you're on a mission and a man with a knife targets you? Will he think 'Oh, I'm against a girl, I better go easy!'? No, he won't give a second thought about killing you mercilessly as he digs that knife in your stomach and twists it around. There is no 'fair' in the real world, which means you just have to train harder. Now, without further ado, let's begin battling."

Ash was first, followed by Paul's battle, then Gary's, Coulter's, and finally Drew's.

"Oh, I can't wait to completely destroy that priss," Aria muttered before laughing darkly as she reached for Lucario's pokeball, but May caught her wrist.

"_We're Uxies. Don't you think it would be a little strange if we have extremely powerful Pokémon? We aren't even supposed to use our spy abilities to our full extent!"_

Aria sighed._ "Fine. Who are you going with?"_

"_Beautifly."_

"_I'm going with Ivysaur!" _Leaf chimed in. _"Can't be too powerful! Misty, Dawn, what about you two?"_

"_I'm using Corsola," _Misty said, holding the pokeball in the air. _"Dawn?"_

Dawn giggled, before holding up her pokeball. _"Empoleon is still too powerful for a Mesprit, so I'm using Ambipom!"_

Aria sighed. _"Fine, I'll go with…Eevee."_

"Better," May said, then realized she said it out loud. "Oops."

"June's talking to herself?" May turned her head, and found that Drew was sitting right behind her.

"Okay, one: It's MAY, and two: uh…"

"WE'RE GONNA KICK YOUR ASSES!" Aria yelled, completely serious.

"_You do realize that you're about to go up for a battle with a baby Pokémon, right?" _Leaf's voice popped into her mind.

Aria stuck her tongue out at Leaf. _"I have faith!"_

From beside Drew, Coulter scoffed and flicked his hair –something he adapted from Drew. "You really think an Uxie like you could win against us? I doubt you'll even beat Brittney, you are just an Uxie."

"_Okay, am I the only one that's getting sick of the term Uxie? I should have chosen him as my legendary just to prove them wrong!" _May growled in her head.

Aria glanced over at her and smirked. _"Well, what do you say that when we beat Brittney and her posse, that we take ourselves up a notch? I'm sure Solidad wouldn't mind making us go up against these guys."_

May's face soon mirrored her sister's, but before she could reply, Dawn's screeching voice came into their minds. _"ABSOLUTELY NOT! Do we really need to have a conversation on how to 'stay undercover'?"_

"It's going to be a sad moment when we see what pathetic Pokémon these two have," Drew added with a hair flick.

May and Aria immediately glared. _"Are you sure I can't just pummel everyone with Lucario?"_

"_I'm starting to like the way you think." _May replied, clenching her fists. _"Dawn, Misty, Leaf, you can't expect us to just leave when they insulted _both _of our Pokémon, do you?"_

The three of them sighed. _"Fine. You can step up, just no Blaziken, Lucario, or legendary."_

"_Great! I'll just train Eevee and Mudkip later!" _Aria smirked, putting the pokeball back and reaching for a different one, before pausing.

"Well, Coulter and I are up soon, so be sure to watch us," Drew said before standing up and walking down the stands, but not before tossing something into May's lap. A rose.

"What the hell was that about?" she wondered, before her eyes traveled to her 'twin'. "Why are you hesitating? Just grab Luxray's pokeball, and then we can win."

Finally, Aria sighed and picked Eevee's pokeball again. "I can't do it. I already promised Eevee, and I want to prove that even though she looks weak, she can completely destroy!"

May smiled. "Well, I guess that I'm going to do the same then."

The five boys easily won their battles, and finally it was the Maples' turn.

"Dawn and Casey." Solidad said, and the two stood up, taking either side of the gym.

"Go Dawn!" Aria, Leaf, May and Misty cheered. Dawn looked over, and made a heart out of her hands.

"Begin."

"Ambipom, spotlight!" Dawn said, throwing the pokeball in the air.

"Houndoom!"

"Aww, I should have brought Houndoom!" May whined, only to get a hand slapped over her mouth.

"Just watch, will you?" Leaf hissed. May shrugged before turning her attention to the battle at hand.

In a flash, Dawn was in front of Casey, and she punched her in the gut while yelling out, "Rock Smash!" Which was super effective against Houndoom. Dawn quickly grabbed Casey's arm before she could get hit, and twisted it before kicking her in the stomach, pushing her away from the bluenette. "Use Sand Attack to kick up dust!"

After smashing Houndoom, Ambipom quickly complied and soon dust was covering the battlefield.

"Stick close to me," Dawn hissed, and before she knew it, her Pokémon was standing next to her eagerly. The two glanced around warily, before Dawn felt a tingle in the back of her neck. Her eyes widened as a Flamethrower was hurdling towards them. Before she could react, Ambipom pushed her aside and used Water Pulse, cancelling out the fire attack as well as pulling some of the dust down as well.

"Throw me up," Dawn whispered. Her Pokémon gave her a strange look, before grabbing her with his tails, and threw her up as high as it could. Dawn easily grabbed onto the rafters of the ceiling, and stayed there, watching from above. _"Clear the dust."_

Ambipom called it's name out, before using Rain Dance, to pack the dust back down.

There was a shrill scream. "My make-up! It's not water resistant!"

Dawn rolled her eyes, and continued to watch her Pokémon dodge attacks and counter as she managed to make her way so she was suspended above Casey. _"Take the next hit."_

"Flamethrower!" Casey ordered, then looked around for Dawn. "Where are you, Mesprit poser!"

Dawn let out a growl before calling out, "Revenge!" and dropping down. She managed to drop down so neither she or Casey were hurt, but so Casey couldn't move. Because of the fighting type move, Houndoom was knocked out.

"Yeah Dawn! That's our girl!" Aria and May called, while Leaf and Misty shouted, "You go girl!"

The bluenette looked over at Solidad, who nodded, signaling for her to get up. "The winner of this match is Dawn! Next up is Leaf and Grace."

After giving cheers, the Maples allowed their sister to actually get up and go to one side of the gym.

"Okay, your sister might have been able to beat Casey, but I doubt a newbie like you would be able to beat me!" Grace said as she took her place on the opposite side of the gym.

"Go!" Solidad said.

"Ivysaur, let's go!"

"Gabite, beat her down!"

"Leech Seed, followed by Grasswhistle," Leaf said, and just calmly stood there. The grass Pokémon quickly complied, planting seeds onto the dragon Pokémon, as well as lulling it to sleep.

Grace growled and dashed towards Leaf, and aimed to kick her legs to trip her, but the brunette had other ideas. She quickly jumped up, and easily flipped over Grace and called, "Vine Whip split!"

"What the hell is that?" Grace asked. "Gabite, use Flamethrower!"

Too bad the Pokémon was asleep. Ivysaur easily wrapped one of her vines around Gabite, while the other wrapped around Grace, completely immobilizing her.

"Bring Gabite closer and use Skull Bash, will you?" Leaf said nonchalantly as she picked at her nails, and sent a smirk towards Grace, who was struggling. Almost instantly, the dragon Pokémon was knocked out. "How was that, Solidad?"

Solidad nodded in approval. "I still think you could use a little work, but you have improved. Leaf is the winner."

Leaf beamed as she ran back to her sisters with Ivysaur in tow.

"Next up is…Misty and Kailee."

Misty eagerly ran over to one side of the gym, while Kailee went to the other, a little nervous to be against the fiery red head herself.

"Go."

"Corsola!"

"Manectric!"

A type disadvantage for Misty, but that didn't put her back one bit.

"Corsola, use Double Team, then Shadow Ball," Misty yelled while charging towards Kailee, who squeaked in surprise. Without hesitation, Misty grabbed her arm and flipped her over.

"Yeah Misty! Flip her again!" Ash cheered.

Misty sweatdropped at Ash, slightly distracted, letting Kailee grab her ankle. But before she could do anything, Misty bent backwards and flipped herself over, once again making Kailee crash to the ground. She coughed; trying to breath air, and Misty grabbed her and put her in a headlock.

"Corsola, use Dig to finish this up."

The pink Pokémon quickly complied, and soon the electric Pokémon fainted.

Aria and Ash simultaneously shot up from the stands. "YEAH BUDDY! That's my girl! Go Mist!" they shouted, while May tried to pull her sister down, and Gary tried to pull Ash down, while Coulter, Drew, Paul, Leaf and Dawn just facepalmed.

"Now I remember why it was so peaceful these last four months," Misty muttered before walking up to sit next to Leaf, but not before whacking Ash with her mallet, of course. She was just about to hit Aria, when the caramel haired girl skillfully dodged, and held up her finger.

"Uh uh, we should save this for the last round, don't ya think Mist?"

Misty smirked and sat down. "It will be pleasant fighting with you again."

"You know it," Aria said with a grin, just as Solidad called up May and Lesley.

"This'll be easy, going up against an Uxie," Lesley scoffed.

May glared. "Well, then," she spat. "I'm sorry if this is going to be too easy for you then."

Once again, Aria jumped up from her seat. "YEAH MAY! Completely destroy her, then turn her remains into mush! WOOOOOO! –OW! What the hell, Dawn?"

Dawn had thrown a shoe at the girl, and May had never been more thankful. May flashed an evil grin towards her sisters, before turning back to the battle at hand, clutching Beautifly's pokeball.

The two girls looked at Solidad, who looked at May briefly.

"Begin."

**Ha. Hahahahahaaaaa**

**I just had an iced mocha 8D**

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

…**.**

Lesley threw her pokeball in the air, and shouted, "Go Nidoqueen!"

May quickly studied the Pokémon, deciding that it had most likely just evolved into a Nidoqueen, and called out her Beautifly.

Snickers could be heard throughout the class.

"That's expected of an Uxie," Drew smirked from behind Aria. Aria, without even looking, shot her elbow back, making it collide with the green haired boy's shin.

"I suggest you watch the battle, before making any assumptions like that, Headmaster's boy," she said coolly, and continued to watch the battle.

"Quick, use Twister _'on Lesley'_, and then Psychic!" May ordered, and just stood there, as if it was a normal Pokémon battle.

The butterfly Pokémon quickly complied, shooting a twister towards the opposite end of the gym.

"Nidoqueen, dodge it!" Lesley ordered, obviously not expecting it to be herself that was trapped in the attack. "Then use Blizzard!" She watched her Pokémon, oblivious to the attack coming to her, and it was too late before she was trapped.

"Use your Psychic on the Blizzard," May said, and smirked as she watched Lesley struggle in the twister. She then turned her attention to her Pokémon, who took control of the ice attack and sent it back to Nidoqueen, making it double super effective. Out of the corner of her eye, May noticed Lesley break free, and was now running towards her with her fist raised.

Once again from behind Aria, Drew cursed. "She's going to get hit."

"What, you actually rooting for her?" Aria smirked. "Just keep watching."

Drew watched as May tucked her hands behind her back, and easily ducked to avoid the blow. Lesley then proceeded to throw every kick and punch in every direction, but May still managed to dodge them all, not even breaking a sweat. Lesley was clearly tired, as she attempted to punch the short haired brunette.

The whole time, May had an innocent smile on her face, until finally, she caught one of Lesley's weak punches, twisted her arm, and quickly managed to slip behind her, pulling the arm with her. She ignored Lesley's screams of pain as she ordered her Pokémon once again. "Silver Wind, and enhance it with Psychic!"

Beautifly quickly complied, sending an immensely strong wind towards Nidoqueen, effectively knocking it out.

May's smirk clearly showed as Solidad declared her the winner of that battle. She let go of Lesley's arm, making the Mesprit fall down to the ground, and nurse her poor arm.

May let her Beautifly land on her head, before happily skipping towards her sisters, who were cheering (Aria louder than the rest), and sat down next to her 'twin'. "You sure you want to go with Eevee?" May whispered.

Aria nodded, and clutched the pokeball. "Yeah. I have faith in her," Then she stood up and winked. "Be sure to watch me beat some Mesprit butt!" May smirked, knowing that it was directed to the two Hayden boys sitting behind them. She heard Coulter scoff, and watched as Aria made her way down.

"Well, it seems that Miss Green knows she's up. Brittney, come on down," Solidad said, watching the caramel haired girl wearily as she took her place on one side of the gym. She watched as a murderous grin slowly formed on Aria's face, and sighed, knowing that look all too well. "This is going to be a one-Pokémon-one-trainer battle, and NO maiming, please."

One could visually see Aria's face fall into a pout. "Aww, come on!"

Leaf sweatdropped. "That Brittney girl doesn't know how lucky she is."

The rest of the Maples nodded in agreement.

Solidad sighed as Aria stared at her intensely. "Just go."

"Mismagius!" Brittney yelled, throwing the pokeball in the air and giving off a 'cute' pose.

Aria smirked, before giving her pokeball a light peck. "Eevee, showtime!"

As soon as the small fox Pokémon touched the ground, the whole gym erupted in laughter, except for the Maples. Eevee's ears drooped and her eyes trailed the ground as someone –Aria was sure it was Coulter, and he was going to get it later– shouted, "A weak Pokémon is expected from a weak Uxie. What's up with all that big talk, huh?"

In response, Aria took off her shoe and chucked it towards the stands, then took her other shoe off and threw it to the side.

"You ready, Eevee? Dig," Aria ordered. _"Big enough so I can fit, please and thank you!"_

Eevee quickly complied, while Brittney ordered a Shadow Ball to be shot at Aria. Apparently, the Mesprit had got the idea that you could use your Pokémon to help attack humans. Before the attack hit, however, Aria simply stuck her tongue out and hopped into the hole as the Shadow Ball zoomed past her and hit the wall.

Brittney looked around the gym, anticipating…well, she didn't really know what was going to happen.

Suddenly, a couple inches away from her left, the ground opened up, and Aria popped out, and tackled Brittney to the ground. "Mismagius, use Thunder Wave on her!" she called out as she and Aria wrestled on the ground.

Aria could hear Mismagius charge up to paralyze her, but she was one step ahead. She jumped up and bent back, flipping back onto her left hand and did an extra jump backwards into the hole just as another hole popped up on Brittney and Mismagius's right, but nothing came out.

"Where are you, coward?!" Brittney screamed, frantically looking around, although completely oblivious to the hole that opened up behind her.

"Eevee duplicates, GO!" Aria screamed as she jumped up from the hole behind her opponent. In a flash, Aria pounced on Brittney and sat on her in a position where she couldn't move as a Swift attack came from the holes on either side of them, crashing into each other, making it almost impossible to see as the stardust rained down on them. "Now, Eevee!"

The real Eevee came from the original hole across from the whole scene, and shot a surprisingly powerful Shadow Ball at Mismagius, knocking it into the wall and making it faint.

"And clear!" Aria called, and almost instantly the Swift attack stopped, and the area started to clear up. "Solidad?"

The pink haired woman nodded. "Aria is the winner, and will be advancing to the next round."

"Yeah Mari! That's our girl!" May and Misty shouted, while Dawn and Leaf just 'whooed'.

Aria let Eevee jump into her arms before running back to her sisters, and a surprised Hayden. She opened her mouth to say something, but Solidad beat her to it.

"Alright, those who lost in their battles today clearly aren't as skilled as they thought they were. You have to be able to keep tabs on both your battle, and your Pokémon in their battle. Also, it could be useful to have your Pokémon with you in battle, and use their abilities to your advantages like the Greens did. Now, we will continue on with the tournament next day, and I will let Maylene take over."

Surprisingly, several whines could be heard from the class, wanting to continue with the tournament.

Solidad smiled. "I'm glad that you all like my part of the class, and I'm sorry that we didn't exactly get to much physical activity today, but as soon as the tournament is over, you're going to wish you weren't born."

And with that, Solidad turned on her heel and walked out of the gymnasium, leaving most of the class slightly scared as a girl with short pink hair came in.

…**.**

"So much for keeping undercover, huh?" Leaf asked, directing a playful glare towards May and Aria.

Physical Spy training had finally ended, and the sisters decided that they were going to stay over at the Uxie dorm for a sleepover, and mission briefing. It was getting quite dark, being seven in the evening and all, but some students were still out, or just heading back to their dorms.

"Why is there a need to keep undercover?"

The five girls froze mid-step, realizing that they weren't completely alone.

"_Good skills we have, huh?" _Aria thought as they slowly turned around to find the Haydens, Gary, Ash and Paul. Coulter crossing his arms, and the Maples guessed that he was the one who asked the question.

"Did we say undercover?" Dawn asked, putting on her innocent face. "We were actually taking about our classes, I really don't think you heard right! Leaf said 'So much for needing _water color_'. She's an art prodigy, and thought that she should bring her water colors, but it turns out that she didn't need them!"

Dawn was the most convincing one out of the group. She was able to lie about anything and everything, and make it believable. It took Misty a week and a half to realize that Dawn was lying about not breaking her mallet and it somehow ending up in the bluenette's room. Even though the Maple sisters knew that Dawn's explanation wasn't true, they nearly believed it themselves.

Coulter and Drew looked as if they were contemplating on whether to believe Dawn or not, but the other three didn't give it a second thought.

"Cool! So Leaf's an art prodigy?" Ash said and grinned. "What about you guys? We know that Dawn is a fashion prodigy, and Misty is a sports prodigy."

Aria and May looked at each other and smiled. "We're musical prodigies." Then Aria continued. "Wait…what about you guys?"

Ash's grin grew wider. "I'm an electronic engineer prodigy! I know everything about electricity, from the way it moves, to how it feels being Thundershocked!"

Leaf, May and Aria exchanged looks before staring at Paul, who didn't move to say anything. "Paul's a chemistry prodigy!" Dawn exclaimed before giving the purple haired teen a hug. "He's amazing at it!"

"And I," Gary started, hooking his arm around Leaf. "Am a woman magnet prodigy."

Leaf rolled her eyes and took a step away from the brunette and Misty laughed. "Yes, because you _totally _have Leaf under your womanizing spell."

To add effect, Leaf wiggled her fingers in Gary's face, as if it was a magical charm, before she and Misty burst into laughter.

"But seriously, Gary is like a prodigy at knowing stuff. He has like a photographic memory that remembers everything since he was born," Misty explained.

"And we already know that Drew and Coulter are music prodigies too, from their little act this morning," May said with a dry tone.

"Actually, June, we aren't music prodigies, we just like to check through each prodigy class once in a while to get a laugh," Drew said, flicking his bangs with a smirk.

Aria blinked. "So, you're talentless prodigies at a school _for _prodigies."

That caused a glaring contest between her and Coulter.

Misty coughed. Coulter blinked. Aria smirked and did a small happy dance, then high-fived with May.

"By the way," the short haired brunette started, as the two sisters gripped each other's hand. "Why are you here if you're not prodigies?"

Drew flicked his hair, earning an eyebrow twitch from May. "Well, July, we actually are prodigies, but we're so smart that we can just join any prodigy class we want, whenever we want."

"Also helps that you're the headmaster's kids," May sneered under her breath. "Anyway, we really should be going. You know, been four months, we have sister things to catch up on. Bye~"

With that, May and Aria grabbed their sisters and ran away, leaving the five boys.

"They seem strange," Coulter noted with a smirk, watching their retreating figures.

Drew mirrored his brother's smirk. "That just means we're going to have to do some digging, aren't we?"

"I can't believe she didn't fall for my charm…" Gary muttered as he followed his friends back to their dorm.

…**.**

Dawn and Misty gasped. "You're joking, right? Please tell me you're joking!"

Leaf shook her head gravely. "We're not joking. This is why May, Mari and I are here. This whole school is in danger, but Headmaster Hayden doesn't seem to think so."

"What?" Dawn asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, he's set on the fact that his Spy School students –who haven't been on a real life mission whatsoever– are able to save the day when it comes," May rolled her eyes. "That's probably why Solidad is kicking up the training here."

"Well, nice to know that the headmaster has complete faith in us," Misty muttered sarcastically. "Is dad back in Petalburg with the company?"

The three youngest Maples all looked at each other and smirked. "Nope!" they chorused.

Misty and Dawn waited for them to elaborate.

May, Leaf, and Aria just kept a smirk on their face.

Finally, Dawn raised her eyebrow. "Well…?"

"Let's just say if we're in trouble, we'll get off a little easier than normal," Aria replied with a mischievous grin.

Misty crossed her arms as if asking her to continue.

May took over. "He's the dean!"

Misty grinned. "No way! I haven't seen dad in such a long time! Now he's going to be with us for…however much longer we're going to be here for!"

"Now with that being said," Dawn started with an evil glint in her eye. "Let's move onto…boys!"

May blinked. "What about them? We know that you two have boyfriends already –"

"No! I mean about you three!" Dawn giggled. "I smell romance in the air~"

"What."

"The."

"Hell." May finished. "What makes you think romance is in the air? Unless you know about some secret admirer that I don't, but I highly doubt that because we just got here _today_."

Dawn let out a giggle, making May, Aria, and Leaf inch back. "Oh, you know him! He likes you, but doesn't realize it yet! Poor little Grasshead doesn't know what he's in for!"

May's eyes bugged out. "Drew? You're joking, right?"

"No, no, I think I see the possibilities," Leaf piped in. "After all, he did give May a _thorn less red rose, _and I'm not love genius, but I do know about flowers."

May glared. "What about you and Mr. Womanizer, then?"

"Gary? Really? He's obviously a player and does that to every girl he meets!"

"Then how come he barely bats an eyelash towards me and May, hmm?" Aria smirked.

Misty watched her sisters banter with an amused expression. "Actually, I think you and Coulter hit it off pretty well, Maria dear."

"Oh yeah!" Leaf chimed in with a smirk. "When you two were having a glaring contest, I could've sworn I saw some eye sex going on."

"What the hell is eye sex?!"

Dawn giggled. "Yup, definitely eye sex. Those two are going to hit it off really well!"

"I don't think you heard me the first time: What the hell is eye sex!"

The four girls shared a giggle, leaving a pouting Aria, before going to sleep and wait for what was prepared for them the next day.

**Oh dear god, what is wrong with my head O_o**

**Uhrm…review please?**

**EDIT: I'm most likely not going to update until I get at least 5 reviews, so...see you then**


	6. Chapter 6

…**.**

"**Dawn, Misty, Leaf, May, and Aria Green, the dean would like to see you."**

The five girls exchanged looks as they were just about to start their first Spy class of the day. They looked up at the speaker above them, and then back at each other, before standing up and making their way to the door.

"What, new kids already getting kicked out for being talentless?" Coulter smirked as Aria walked by, earning him a death glare.

"_Eye sex."_ Dawn's voice came into her mind. She could almost see the smirk.

Aria blushed and glared at her bluenette sister, who smiled innocently in return. "I hate you, Pinky."

"Love you too, Mari!"

"Hey, March," Drew started as the short haired brunette passed his desk.

"It's MAY!" May growled, and turned to glare at the chartreuse haired boy. Instead, a rose was shoved in her face. "Uh…thanks…" she said as she gently took the flower and blushed.

"Don't get me wrong, this is for your Beautifly's battle yesterday. You, however, could use some work," Drew smirked, and flicked his hair.

May boiled with anger as she stomped away. "You have no idea how much I want to grab a pair of scissors and cut that pretty little fringe off his head!" she grumbled as the Maples exited the class.

As soon as they were out of hearing distance, Misty, Dawn, and Leaf burst out laughing.

"You guys suck!" Aria whined. "I'm not even gonna be able to _glance _at Coulter's face without thinking about that eye sex thing! And I still don't know what the hell it is!"

"Oh, so you want to look at Coulters face, do you?" Dawn smirked, before she burst into hysterics again.

Aria narrowed her eyes. "That's enough! I'm not here to get into a relationship anyway! _We_'re here for a mission, and a serious one too! You and Misty seemed to already forget about how we're supposed to be on missions. We're not here to live a normal life. We are here for a job, and we should get it done like the professionals we are."

With that, the caramel haired girl turned on her heel and stalked off to Norman's office, leaving her stunned sisters behind.

"I guess she still hasn't forgotten." Dawn said, looking at her sister's retreating form sadly. "She's afraid."

…**.**

Aria sighed and leaned against the door to the dean's office.

"_Sorry, I shouldn't have blown up like that."_

"It's all good, Mari, we probably took it too far, too," Misty said as her sisters rounded the corner. "So, can we forget all that girly making up crap and hug?"

Aria cracked a grin, and the five sisters moved into a group hug before they burst into a fit of giggles.

"Okay, let's get in before Norman get's mad," Leaf said and placed her hand on the door handle. She quickly opened the door, and the five of them filed into the office. Norman looked up from his desk and motioned for them to sit down, to which Aria and May quickly complied.

Together, they sat down on opposite sides of the couch, and then turned to place their feet in each other's laps, while Dawn rolled her eyes and took the armchair, Misty and Leaf sitting on each of the arms of the chair. Simultaneously, they all looked up at Norman, as if asking him to talk.

The man sighed. "I'm guessing that you girls already were planning on this, but you need to scout out the school, see if there are any places an infiltration could take place and we wouldn't know about it. So, you all need to split up and look all around the school, the yard, everywhere, to make sure that the students _are _safe. Got it? Now, I'm giving you the day off of school –feel free to go to the physical spy training if you really must. Solidad most likely wouldn't appreciate it if you missed– to check the premises. If you really have to, tell the students that you were suspended if asked persistently. Now, go."

The five sisters quickly exited the office, with their game faces on.

"_Okay, so this school is pretty big, so we're all going to have to split up," _Misty started.

Leaf nodded. _"Good plan," _She then proceeded to pull out the blueprints of the school from who knows where. _"Let's see…Dawn, you can take the Contest Wing, inside and out. Mist, the Battle Wing, May can take the bottom half of the school building, and Ari will take the top half, including the roof –"_

Aria visibly winced. _"Could I…not take the high places?"_ She glanced down at her scarred hand, still not completely healed.

Leaf's eyes widened. _"Right, of course! How about…Ari take the bottom half, and I'll take the top, while May checks out the Gardens and school grounds?"_

Leaf scanned her four sisters, and they all nodded. _"Agreed."_

"_When normal school starts, we should investigate the Spy School. How about that?" _Misty added as an afterthought, to which the girls nodded at.

"_Sounds good!"_

**May~**

The red loving brunette gasped as soon as she entered the large gates guarding the school's gardens. She thought it was a little absurd to have a large golden gate with hedges around it at first, but as soon as she passed through them –wow.

The hedges and the gate enclosed the whole garden, with every single flower of every color decorating the hedges. In front of her were small bushes, with almost jewel-like flowers. The bushes had a small path in the middle where large hedges took place for –what May assumed– was a maze.

Boy, did she have her work cut out for her if she had to memorize this whole maze in just a couple hours.

She sighed, then slowly, she smiled and reached for her pokeballs. No one was up, other than the Spy School students, but they were all in class. With a grin, May threw all her pokeballs in the air, and released all her Pokémon for the time being.

They all looked at her, slightly confused.

"I'm scouting out the place for a bit, so I thought 'why not share this beautiful place with you guys?' what do you think?"

Beautifly was the first to act, and fluttered over to a beautiful cluster of flowers.

"Well, I'll take that as a 'sure!' Suicune, I want you to make sure that you aren't seen if people come here who aren't my sisters, you too, Blaziken and Charizard. All right, well I have to start working through this maze, so you know where to find me…kinda. Oh, and maybe you can find any possible ways enemies can infiltrate in, if you don't mind!"

And with that, May plunged into the hedges.

…**.**

"You know, Suicune, I always thought that I'd be done in by some killer assassin guy, but I never thought it would be by some hedges," May rambled on as she rode on the back of the legendary Pokémon. He had found her not long ago, slightly worried about her bad sense of direction, so he decided to join her. Suicune paused once they came up to a crossroad. "Hm…let's try right?"

The Pokémon just shrugged and complied.

Not too soon after that, the two came to a dead end. "Daaammiiit," May whined as they turned around. "Well, I guess it's all for good. I'm going to have to memorize this whole thing anyway."

Suicune barked in agreement.

May and Suicune continued on like that for about an hour and a half more, before they _finally _came to the middle, where a beautiful sparkling small lake was. Bright green grass was surrounding it, as well as some trees, and a little to the left, there was a gazebo. Opposite to May and Suicune, there was the entrance to the rest of the maze.

With an annoyed huff, the two continued on through the maze.

…**.**

May dropped to her knees in pure bliss. "THANK YOU!" she exclaimed while hugging Suicune's neck. "You have no idea how much I love you right now!"

Suicune barked, and blushed when May kissed him on the cheek. Her celebrating, however, was cut short. "Daammiiit! We need to go through again to make sure I _do_ have it memorized!" With that, she jumped onto the Pokémon's back once again, and they went through the maze backwards. "I wonder how everyone else is doing…"

…**.**

"_May, it's getting close to school, students are starting to file in, and we're supposed to be 'suspended', so meet us at the big tree across from the Spy School entrance, kay?" _Misty's voice came in through her mind, just as May and Suicune exited the maze.

"_No prob," _May replied and jumped off the legendary Pokémon. _"I'll be there in a few, then I'll report."_

"_See you then."_

"Okay guys, thanks for doing some work, and I hope you had some fun, too! Have a good rest," May said before returning all her Pokémon, and clipping them back onto her bracelet, before making her way to the entrance gate of the garden.

"How come you skipped Education?"

May jumped in the air, and snapped her head over to the voice in surprise. There stood none other than Drew Hayden. May let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Uh…I –uh…I mean…_we _got suspended…hahaha…"

If only she had Dawn's ability to lie flawlessly. Drew raised an eyebrow. "Suspended already? Wow, December, I didn't think you were that stupid of a person. So, how did you get suspended?"

The short haired Maple tensed. _"Dawn! Help! Drew just found me, and asked why we're suspended!"_

"_Uh…tell him that we were caught fighting other students on our way back to our dorms last night!" _was the bluenette's reply. God, May loved her sister so much.

"Well, August?"

May's eyebrow twitched. "One: it's May. M-A-Y. And two: we were caught in a fight with other students on our way back to our dorms last night…Anyway! I have to get back to my dorm now; we're under uh…what's the word? …Quarantine! Not supposed to be out and about, so…later!"

With that, May dashed away before the green haired boy could say anything else.

…**.**

"'_Bout time you got here, Blaze," _Aria thought dully as the short haired brunette climbed up the tree she and her other sisters were perched in.

May sent the caramel haired girl a glare. _"I'm _so_ sorry that Drew was persistent and wouldn't let me go."_

"_Okay, now that Blaze is here, we can compare notes. Let's start with Dawn," _Leaf said, cutting in so there wouldn't be an argument.

Dawn grinned. _"Well, there wasn't actually that much in the Contest Wing, but I found out that there was a really well disguised trap door on side of the stage. I investigated, and I found out that there was a secret passage heading out past the gates of the school. It leads into the city of LaRousse. Okay, Mist?"_

"_The Battle Wing is completely safe," _Misty confirmed with a nod, then turned her head to Leaf and Aria. _"You two?"_

The two exchanged glances. _"Well, there wasn't much in the middle of the school. Just classrooms and stuff like that, but when I got to the basement…I didn't think that there'd be much, but I found out a small passage behind an old teacher's desk. I ventured in it a little, but I stopped when I heard voices. I have Lucario monitoring it right now. He'll tell me about it when he comes back."_

May, Dawn, and Misty gulped, then looked over at the long haired brunette. _"The roof wasn't that bad. It seems that the basement was the big deal, so I have Celebi over there too. If something's bad, she could just turn her and Lucario invisible or take them back in time," _Leaf then looked over to May. _"What about you?"_

May sighed. _"Well, there was a huge maze. Suicune and I managed to memorize it all, so that's not a problem. I had my other Pokémon look around, but there wasn't much. It's just a flowery garden filled with flowers, and a very long, confusing maze with a lake…in the…middle…Damn! I forgot to look _inside _the lake! I'll send...uh…dammit! I didn't bring a water Pokémon!"_

"_I'll send Mudkip!" _Aria piped up. _"He needs some experience, anyway!" _

Leaf nodded. _"Alright, Ari. Hurry up with that, and meet us back in the Spy School. We're going to look around, and make sure you're not seen. Got it?"_

Aria just flashed a thumbs up before falling out of the tree.

"OW! DAMMIT!"

Dawn sweatdropped. "She's one of our best fighters?"

…**.**

Aria bit her lip. "Are you sure, Mudkip?" The little Pokémon nodded, and Aria sighed. "Alright, I'm coming in. Just give me a second."

With that, she dropped her messenger bag on the ground, and took off her shoes, socks, sweater, ribbon, skirt (she's wearing shorts under), and shirt, where a sports bra took place. She dug around in her bag quickly, and brought out a small little tube like thing.

"Gotta love Rangers for giving us Aqua Lungs," she muttered before sticking the Aqua Lung in her mouth, and diving into the lake. The first thing she noticed was that the lake was colder than she expected.

Not soon after, Mudkip popped up into her vision, and motioned her over. Aria hurriedly followed, and noticed that the lake wasn't calm and still –like she had thought– but there was a slight current. Aria narrowed her eyes, and quickly followed the current.

There it was. A tunnel.

Mudkip and Aria exchanged glances, before they swam inside the tunnel.

It wasn't like any other tunnel. Aria expected it to be somewhat muddy, or something like that, but it wasn't. Jewels glittered all around. No rock was found in sight on the wall. It was just a tunnel made out of cluttered jewels, but when Aria swam up to get a closer look, she realized that they weren't just jewels, they were frozen solid.

She had to have her sisters see this. Aria closed her eyes, and concentrated for a moment, before snapping them open, one glowing orange, and the other just her plain green eye.

"_Mudkip found this tunnel…I don't know where it leads to, but I'm betting that it's not going to be something good,"_

Aria was on edge. She didn't quite know what was going to be at the end of this tunnel, and she definitely didn't know if it could be dangerous or not.

Then she felt it as she continued on through the tunnel. The water became colder. Almost freezing, but that wasn't what really set her off. She felt something. Something powerful. It was…almost like her first missions. The missions when they had to protect the legendaries –when they first met.

"_Guys, what legendaries _haven't _we captured and protected?"_

"_Uhm…" _Dawn's voice started. _"Darkrai, Arceus (duh), and most of the Unova legendaries…I think that's about it…Why? What are you suspecting?"_

Aria didn't answer, and continued on through the freezing water.

"_Ari, get out of there! Your temperature is below getting low. You might die, you'll get really sick if you're lucky!" _May's voice popped in, but once again, Aria ignored it.

"_Mudkip, use Scald. Try to heat up the water a little, okay?"_

The small Pokémon looked over, and quickly complied, only to have the heat quickly disappear and steam to cover their vision.

"_Well, damn. That didn't work." _Aria thought as she attempted to swat away the steam. _"Just have to keep going then…"_

Then she saw it. Above her, the jewels were starting to separate, showing frozen rock.

Despite her body slowly freezing, she willed herself to continue to swim. Oh, how much she wished that she had May's body temperature kinetic at this point.

Mudkip looked over at her slightly worried, but continued to push on as well.

Finally, there was an opening above her. She let herself sink down, before mustering up the most strength she could, and pushed up. It was even colder in the cave, but there was air. Aria managed to pull herself up onto the cave floor, before shivering.

There was a roar. A powerful one.

Aria's teeth started chattering, as she slowly turned her head towards the noise. It was most definitely a dragon Pokémon, but…it looked hurt. Burned, actually. There were scorch marks all over the cave, with very thin ice starting to form around it.

"_Wh- which one are you? …Are you a legendary Pokémon?" _She asked through telepathy, mainly because if she tried to talk, it would just be chattering gibberish. Her eyes narrowed. _"No, never mind. That doesn't matter. You're hurt, aren't you? Why are you hurt? This cave…it's so secret, and no one who has sanity would venture this far…"_

Aria forced her body to take a shaky step forward, causing the giant dragon Pokémon to take a wary step backwards, before growling viciously. Cautiously, she took another step forward, but the legendary didn't want that. Her eyes widened when an Ice Beam was shot towards her.

"_Wait! I'm not here to hurt you! I'm going to protect you!"_

It was too late. Aria was too cold to move, and she shut her eyes. The attack never came. She peeked her eye open, and she gasped.

Mudkip stood there on shaky legs. He had endured the attack for her, before collapsing on the ground in exhaustion. _"Mudkip!"_ she screamed in her mind, before snapping her head up at the legendary Pokémon. _"Do you see now that we're not here to hurt you? I'm not going to attack you," _Aria moved to take her pokeball bracelet off, but her eyes widened when she realized that it wasn't there. She must have lost it in the lake.

Aria somehow grit her chattering teeth, and slowly walked forward, outstretching her shaky hand. The legendary Pokémon flinched when Aria's hand came in contact with it's cold, frozen head, but Aria sucked in a calm breath, and blew out slowly, calming it down.

"_Wait…I recognize you. You're that Pokémon that was on the protect files. Uh…what was your name?" _Her eyes widened in realization as the image of the Pokémon's file flashed in her head. _"Kyurem! Newly discovered, and heavily targeted, but…what are you doing in Hoenn?"_

The Pokémon couldn't even make a sound. A blast of fire was sent towards the two, only just skimming passed them. Aria snapped her head towards the direction where the fire came from, and gasped.

An angry team of assassin Rockets. Just what she needed when she had one fainted baby Pokémon, and a hurt legendary.

**Agh. Sorry if it seems Aria-centric to you guys. I try not to :/**

**But at least it's long?**

**Review.**

**(Warning: the next chapter is quite Aria-centric too. I'm a failure T.T)**


	7. Chapter 7

…**.**

Aria took a step in front of Kyurem protectively, despite her shivering form. She glared at the small team –four assassins, she counted– who just stood there smugly.

"What, a little girl trying to protect a big legendary?" one of them sneered, stabbing at Aria's small size. His gaze drifted to the fainted water Pokémon laying a few feet away. "And that's her Pokémon? Fainted already?"

Aria growled, and scanned the fire type Pokémon that was currently out –a fairly vicious looking Typhlosion. She wondered if she could actually do something.

One of the men, who appeared to be the leader, cracked his knuckles, and took a step forward. "This little girl…she's from this school, isn't she? We saw a uniform lying near the edge of the water, eh? So, what kind of a prodigy are you? We might just get double praise from the boss, and we won't have to kill you."

"I-I-I'm-m a-a m-musical p-p-prodigy," Aria stuttered out. She mentally cursed herself for not having May's body temperature kinetic now. She probably sounded like a scared girl –and her small size definitely didn't help.

"She's kinda cute for a little girl," one of the other guys said, looking her up and down. Aria shot him a scowl.

"_If one of them calls me a little girl one more time…" _She cursed to herself, and clenched her fists. _"No stuttering. Don't you dare stutter, or you're putting yourself through extra training, dammit."_

The leader seemed to be deciding on something. "Hmm…a musical prodigy, eh? Not very useful, are you? I'll tell you what: I'm feeling merciful today, so we're going to make your death quick. How's that sound, little girl?"

"I think it sounds like you just signed your death warrant!" Aria snapped. _"Yes! I didn't stutter!"_

That seemed to humor the assassins. "Come on, she's quite amusing, can't we keep her?"

"_Kyurem, I know I'm not your trainer or anything, but I need you to trust me, so I can save you. I know how to defeat these men, but I'll need your help," _Aria said to the Pokémon behind her, making sure she didn't take her glare off of the men so she didn't raise suspicion. From behind her, she could feel the legendary take a reassuring step forward. Aria smirked, and sent the assassins a malicious face. "I'll give you one chance now, to leave us and you won't get hurt, or stay and pay the price."

She could see that she wasn't being taken seriously.

"Clearly you morons don't know who I am,"

She needed to get out of that freezing wonderland, and soon. She could see some spots starting to float in and out of her vision, she was trembling, and her lips were most likely blue. She should have worn something different, like those men who seemed to be wearing thermal suits.

"And who –exactly– are you, little girl?" one of the men sneered.

Aria smirked again, and looked at them with an evil glint. "Oh, I'm sure you've all heard of me. I come from the Maple Company, usually known as Zephyr. I'm pleased to announce that I am fifteen, and your worst nightmare." Her smirk widened from the looks on their faces. "Regret calling me a little girl now, do you? Bet you wish you had taken the first choice now!"

"And I bet you wished you had your team with you as well," the leader growled. "Any last words?"

"Yes, actually," Aria said, before sucking in a deep breath. "LUCARIO!"

Almost instantaneously, both Lucario and Celebi appeared right next to the smirking caramel haired girl. "Celebi, try and heal Mudkip, kay?" All the while she was saying that, the three other assassin men called out their Pokémon, a Gabite, Hitmonchan, and Metagross. "Lucario, take care of Metagross, Celebi, when you're done, use all your psychic powers on Hitmonchan, Mudkip, when you're finished healing, drown out Typhlosion. _Kyurem, can you please try and form some ice into a dagger for me?"_

In a flash, Pokémon attacks filled the cave, giving barely any room for the assassins to fight, but it also gave time for the ice dagger to form. As soon as it was finished, Aria grinned and took it, quickly giving the Pokémon her thanks, and charged into battle.

"_Kyurem, use your ice attacks on Gabite,"_

Aria ordered, before losing herself into the battle. She quickly found out that the four assassins she was battling had weapons on them. She stabbed her ice dagger at one of the men as fast as she could, but because she was freezing her movements were slower, he quickly dodged and managed to put a clean slice along her bicep.

She quickly ducked, avoiding a kick to the head, and managed to do a roundhouse kick at one of the assassins' feet, knocking him down. "Celebi, use Thunderwave at one of these guys!"

The small alien Pokémon, finishing up with it's battle, quickly complied, and shot the attack towards one of the men, effectively knocking to the ground where he was unmoving. Aria smirked, and plunged her ice dagger into the paralyzed assassin's back, most likely puncturing his heart.

Something in the corner of her eye alarmed her, though. Aria's eyes widened. _"Kyurem, use Protect!"_

The legendary Pokémon managed to protect itself just in time to avoid another fire blast, but Aria distracted herself too much by making sure the Pokémon was okay.

She felt pain exploding across her stomach, and by then, spots were dancing in front of her eyes, but she still had three other men to take care of. Aria grit her teeth, and pulled the ice dagger out of the dead assassin's back, before turning to face her three other attackers. "Lucario, finish up with Metagross, and then help protect Kyurem!"

Of course, she could have asked Lucario to help _her _in her battle, but she made a promise to the legendary, and she intended to keep it –even if it caused her death. Lucario sent her a worried look, but obeyed his trainer nonetheless.

Aria jumped to the side to avoid a stab, and risked throwing her own ice dagger at one of them. She was hopping that it would've hit the man's heart, but her jittery aim and blurry vision put her off, managing to pin him to the wall by his shoulder.

That was one less assassin to worry about for the time being.

Aria grit her teeth, and resisted the urge to just buckle down, clutch her stomach in pain, and pass out –knowing that she would most likely die of freezing to death, or one of the assassins getting to her.

The leader growled as Aria once again dodged one of his blows. "I've got this girl, you two take care of the legendary!"

"Celebi, Lucario, Mudkip, protect Kyurem at all costs!" Aria shouted before pouncing on the leader, knocking him over. They wrestled, the leader still having his dagger in hand, and he somehow managed to cut Aria a couple more times.

"_Ari! Where are you? We're coming in the water!"_

Aria almost forgot about her sisters. _"Don't come."_

And with that, she cut off their connection, to focus on the battle.

She finally managed to push off of the leader, grabbing his dagger, and she promptly stabbed him in the stomach, before jumping up, and stepping on the leader's stomach with as much force she could muster up.

Aria scanned the fight seen with the Pokémon and the other two assassins. The one with the injured shoulder wasn't fairing too well, his stabbed shoulder causing him to lose a lot of blood, while the other one was actually fairing quite well against Lucario.

"Lucario, use Blaze Kick, followed by Thunderpunch! Celebi and Mudkip, Giga Impact and Aqua Tail respectively," Aria ordered, and waited until she could land the finishing blow with the dagger. Finally, she collapsed to the ground. Her body couldn't take it anymore. But still that didn't stop her. She slowly crawled over to the edge of the cave ground, where one of the dead assassins were, and reached into his pocket to pull out a pokeball. "…I still need to return the enemies Pokémon, and protect…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Aria went unconscious and dropped into the freezing water.

…**.**

Dawn was out of her mind worried.

They had waited above the lake after Aria had cut off their connection. They had found her clothes and bag, and when they made to fold the clothes neatly, they also found her pokeball bracelet.

Misty, May, and Leaf had to force Dawn down, and make her wait for the short girl to appear. It was nerve wracking to wait for her. What if she was battling the legendary Pokémon with only her little Mudkip? What if she was slowly freezing to death?

Their situation became even worse when the five boys they wanted to see the least at the moment came by. Of course, they had been questioned about the clothes on the ground that most definitely looked to belong to Aria, and Dawn's behavior was obviously something strange.

Even Paul wasn't able to calm her down.

When Lucario had jumped up from the river with something –or someone– in his arms, the Maple sisters knew something was bad. Before the jackal Pokémon could even land, the sisters were already crowded around him.

Lucario quickly placed Aria on the ground, and the four sisters gasped.

"What the hell happened down there?" Dawn exclaimed, looking at the numerous bleeding cuts and gashes all over her body, and placed her hands on the girl's cheeks. "She's freezing! May, Misty, Leaf, we need to get her to Solidad!"

The three girls were quick to act, while Dawn grabbed all of Aria's clothes and belongings. Mudkip –or the newly evolved Marshtomp, rather– hopped out of the water, followed by the invisible Celebi, and dropped five pokeballs and an Aqua Lung by Dawn's hands. Dawn was quick to thank and return all the Pokémon –except for Lucario, who insisted that he stay out to make sure his trainer was okay– and they all ran to the infirmary, the five boys with them included.

Now, Dawn was really starting to rethink all the worrying she did.

"OW! What the hell? No! You're not going to insert that…that thing into me!"

"Aria, it's for your own good! You need it!"

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!"

"Are you really going to be immature about this?"

Leaf was watching this whole ordeal unimpressed, while May was leaning against the wall playing a video game, and Misty was just giving a facepalm.

"It's just a small shot on your arm!"

"But it hurts like hell!" Aria screamed, once again avoiding the tiny needle. "I already told you that I'm fine!"

"You had hypothermia, and an immense amount of blood loss," Solidad argued, and tried to seize Aria's arm once again. "It's just a tiny little needle! I'm sure it won't hurt as much a dagger across your stomach."

"No!" Aria shouted, and ripped her arm away from Solidad's grasp.

"She's really one of our best fighters?" Dawn heard May mutter.

Leaf sighed. "Apparently."

"Well, she did manage to…well, I don't actually know what she managed to do down there," Misty said, then blinked. "She never really had a chance to tell us, did she?"

"Now that you mention it, I don't really think she did," Dawn said, getting into the conversation, all the while watching Solidad chase Aria around the infirmary. It was silent between the four sisters, before Misty finally sighed, and grabbed Aria who had just happened to pass her.

"OW! HOLY MOTHER F- that actually wasn't that bad…"

A round of facepalms.

May sighed. "Well, now that this is down, we need to get to the dean's office, and explain some things to a very worried dad."

"Kay!" Aria said before grabbing her messenger bag and running out of the room.

The rest of the Maple sisters just sighed and followed.

…**.**

Once the five of them were in the office, Norman had bombarded them with questions, which, of course, Aria ignored and walked right up to a filing cabinet. She opened it and searched around before shouting "AHA!" and pulling out a file. She then slammed it down on Norman's desk, and grabbed a stamp before stamping the file.

"…Someone please tell me why she just did that," Norman said, looking at May, Leaf, Misty, and Dawn, who just shrugged in return.

"Because," Aria started, digging in her messenger bag before pulling out five pokeballs. "You might want to check the file!"

Norman complied, and his eyes widened. "You mean under the lake was –"

"A secret passage that led to Kyurem's secret hide out? Yes. And while I was there, he had been attacked, and his attackers appeared not too soon after that. It's a good thing that I gained his trust though!" Aria said, before moving to sit on the edge of Norman's desk. Then she put four of the five pokeballs in front of Norman. "These four are the assassins' Pokémon. Apparently, they had attacked Kyurem not too much before I appeared, and then they came back. Four of them too, but their fate was soon discovered when they called me 'little kid' numerous times. Oh! And meet my new teammate, Kyurem!" She announced, and held up the last of the five pokeballs.

"Wait," Leaf started. "So those voices we heard in that passage in the basement –"

"They were those assassins. I figured that out while we were talking, and my suspicions were confirmed when I called for Lucario. He and Celebi appeared almost instantaneously."

Misty sighed. "Who would've known that an idiot like you would have done all that, and wake up perfectly fine again only three days after?"

Aria shot up her hand. "Oh! Oh! ME!"

"And her moronic personality is back," Leaf muttered as Aria erupted into a giggle fit.

"THIS IS SPARTA!"

Dawn facepalmed. "I was so worried for nothing."

**Sorry for the Aria-centric. I feel like such a bad person, especially since you've been waiting so long for an update…but look forward to next chappy. Contestshippy moment~~**


End file.
